My little sisters Big brother
by Tenshin4ever
Summary: Gumiya Megpoid, a teenage boy who lives together with his mother (Rin), Father (Len) and his little sister Gumi. He wants to be with his little sisters side, always. He doesn't want her to get any trouble, but when she ask him about a boy in Gumiya's class, he feel something. He dont want that boy to have her...


-Onii-chan, who is he? How old is he? Is he new? What does he like? Are you a friend to him? Is he nice?'' Gumi asked and asked but Gumiya just ignored her, and she understood that so she took a grip of Gumiya's arm and hit him in the head. Hard.  
- Ouch, why did you do that?!'' Gumiya yelled at her but she didn't look scared, she just looked irritated.  
-ONII-CHAN! DONT IGNORE ME!'' she screamed and Gumiya looked away, pulled himself lose from her grip.  
- Dont ask me about him'' he said and walked away. Gumi looked irritated after him and then she turned around.  
- BAKA ONII-CHAN!'' she screamed and Gumiya walked out from the living room, entering his room, closed the door and sat down on his bed. He rubbed his face and starred into the wall and then he leered at a photograph on the night table, it was on Gumi and Gumiya when they were just kids. Gumuya leaned against the wall and thought back at that time.  
- Mama, how are babies made?'' Gumi asked with a cute voice and Rin turned red. She patted Gumi's head.  
- uhm.. i will tell you when you are older. hehe'' Rin said and Len laughed a little behind her and Rin looked back at him with an evil stare and then Len stopped immediately laughing.  
- Gumi, Babies are made when two persons love eachother'' Gumiya explained and Gumi looked wondering at him and then she smiled big.  
- Just like the way i love you?'' she asked happily and Gumiya's face turned red.  
- u-uhm..'' Gumiya murmered but turned away his face from Gumi.  
- Onii-chan?'' she asked softly. Gumi knocked on Gumiya's door and entered. Gumiya rose from his bed and starred at her.  
- Onii-chan, im sorry'' she said, looking down at the floor. Gumiya sighed and walked towards her, took a grip of her and hugged her. She hugged him back.  
- I just wanted to know who he is, because he has been writing to me for days now and i dont even know him'' she explained and then Gumiya pulled her away, staring into her eyes.  
- WHAT has he been writing about?'' he asked and Gumi blushed a little.  
- Different kind of stuff, nothing importnant'' she explained and Gumiya turned around, leaning against the wall and Gumi was looking at him.  
- What have you said to him?'' Gumiya asked and Gumi looked chocked.  
- NOTHING!'' Gumi shouted out but Gumiya didn't move a muscle.  
- Are you sure?'' he asked and Gumi looked irritated.  
- BAKA! OFCOURS I AM!'' She yelled and then she ran out from the room without closing the door. Gumiya sighed and then he sat down on his bed again staring at the door.  
- I have to protect my little sister'' he murmered for himself.

Gumiya walked outside from his room and saw Gumi walking out trough the house door without looking back at him.  
- Where are you going?'' Gumiya asked but Gumi just closet the door with a bam and then she was gone. Gumiya sighed and then he ran towards Gumi's room and entered it slowly. He closed the door behind him and looked around for Gumi's cellphone or computer. But no sign of the cellphone, but the computer were on. He sat down infront of it and opened her mail, all of the latest mails were from the boy. Gumiya scrolled through them, with an irritated face and he felt his anger flow through his veins. The boy had been talking with her for days. The latest had just some words in it: ''Hi there beautiful, i want your body right now. ;)'' Gumiya red it over and over again. This boy is dangerous, Gumiya have to stop him before he does anything to his little sister. Gumiya rose up from the chair, ran out from the house and ran with speed towards the city were Gumi probobly is. He had to hurry up, or something bad will happen.

Gumiya ran faster and faster until he saw Teto sitting outsida a café with her loaf of bread. Gumiya slowed down and Teto looked up, seeing him. She smiled big and waved at him.  
- Teto! Have you seen Gumi today?'' he asked breathless and Teto looked confused at him. He stopped infront of her, leaning on his knees to take a breath.  
- Wow, Gumi sure is popular today. There was a guy a few minutes ago to who asked about her and so, i think he was in your age'' Teto explained and Gumiya looked chocked at her.  
- No way, how did he look like?'' Gumiya asked and Teto looked even more confused now.  
- I think he was brown haired and he had glasses and weared a suit.'' Teto explained and Gumiya knew it was him. Kiyoteru.  
- WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!'' Gumiya shout and Teto looked chocked.  
- I told him that Gumi was practicing and where the house is, nothing more'' Teto said and Gumiya just stood there, starred into Teto's eyes with a chocked face.  
- You didn't?'' Gumiya asked but Teto nodded. Gumiya ran away from there, he had to hurry or else Kiyoteru will do something bad. Gumiya turned around the cornor and ran until he saw Kaito walking together with Miku. Gumiya stopped them.  
- Have you guys seen Gumi?'' He asked and Kaito and Miku looked at eachother.  
- We saw her, she was walking really fast, like she was trying to get away from someone and then she just dissapeared when she walked into an alley or something'' Kaito explained to Gumiya.  
- Where? and When?'' Gumiya asked.  
- Just some minutes ago, a little more towards our music-hall, you will see it'' Miku said, smiling a little. Gumiya looked around.  
- Did you see anybody else who walked into the alley too?'' Gumiya asked desperatly. Miku shook her head.  
- Miku, you saw that guy in my class who was walking the same way as Gumi, looking around. You know, uhm.. Kiyoteru'' Kaito said, trying to make Miku remember. Gumiya couldn't stand there anymore, he ran away from them, towards the music-hall. Gumiya ran through groups of people, trying to find the right alley and when he sees the big Music-hall rise in front of him he know it is nearby. Gumiya slowed down so he wouldn't miss it and suddenly Gumi ran out from an alley but she fell.  
- GUMI!'' Gumiya screamed and Gumi looked up at him and then back and then she start to scream. Gumiya ran faster and then Kiyoteru walked out from the Alley and he took a grip of Gumi's sweeter and he tried to rip it of from her but she screamed and tried to fight back.  
- DONT TOUCH HER!'' Gumiya shout and Kiyoteru looked chocked up at him and he trew Gumi to the ground and when Gumiya was closer to them, Kiyoteru hit him in the head with his fist so Gumiya fell. Gumi tried to crawl towards Gumiya but Kiyoteru gripped Gumi's cloths and tried to drag her into the alley again. Gumiya tried to pull himself up, but the hit in the head gave him a terrible headach. But he rose up, he had to save her. Gumiya stumbled over his legs and fell to the ground again.  
- D-dont...touch her'' Gumiya murmured and tried to stand up but he couldn't. Kiyoteru didn't care about Gumiya, he just wanted Gumi's cloths of. Gumi screamed and screamed but no one in the city heard her. She fight back and scratch him in the face but he didn't care.  
Gumiya looked around but his vision was bad, but he could see a rock a meter away from him. He crawled towards it and took it. He leaned against the nearest object and pulled himself up.  
- I said.. DONT TOUCH HER!'' Gumiya shout and now Kiyoteru looked at him but not for long. Gumiya had ran into the alley and hit Kiyoteru's head with the rock. Kiyoteru fell the the ground and Gumiya sat on him, hitting every part of his body with the rock, without stopping himself. Kiyoteru started to bleed badly and right before Gumiya was going to hit the last time, which would end his life, Gumi hugged Gumiya.  
- DONT DO IT ONII-CHAN! I dont want you to commit a murder!'' Gumi screamed, while crying. Gumiya looked scarred at the rock and trew it away. Kiyoteru didn't move, but he was still alive. Gumiya hugged Gumi back but then suddenly someone took a grip of Gumiya's arms and pulled him back. It was a long, strong man ho pushed Gumiya against the wall.  
- You are coming with me young man'' the man said while showing a legitimation. He was a cop named Gakupo Kamui. Gumi took a grip of Gakupo's arm.  
- Please, dont hurt him. please!'' Gumi screamed but then someone more ran into the alley, it was Kaito. When Kaito saw Kiyoteru laying on the ground he first looked at him and then at Gumiya.  
- Did you do this, Gumiya-san?'' Kaito asked but Gumiya looked away from him and Gumi cried even more.  
- GUMIYA SAVED ME! DONT THINK BAD OF HIM!'' Gumi screamed and then Kaito took a grip of Gumi and hugged her when Gakupo pushed Gumiya away from the alley, into a car and closed the door with a bam. Gumi looked towards the car at Gumiya who looked at her. He was crying, but smiling happily at her. When Gakupo started the car, they were gone. Gumi cried in Kaito's arms when the ambulance came to pick Kiyoteru up.  
- Its okey now Gumi, everything is okey. Im here'' Kaito said while stroking Gumi's hair.  
- Take me home, please'' Gumi murmured and Kaito lay an arm around Gumi and they walked slowly out from the alley and towards their house.

Kaito and Gumi didn't talk much when they were walking, they just wanted to get away from the public. When they opened the door to enter Gumi's home Rin was on the other side and she got chocked when she saw Gumi and Kaito.  
- Hi Sweetheart, what has happen to you?'' she asked and Gumi looked down at the floor.  
- Mother, Gumiya is at the police station.'' Gumi said almost quitly but Rin heard everything.  
- W-WHAT?! WHY?!'' She shouted and Gumi looked up at her, felling som tears.  
- He saved me, when a boy tried to...'' Gumi said but stopped herself but Rin understood what had happen. Kaito patted Gumi's head to make her feel better. Rin started to cry and then sh hugged Gumi hardly and Gumi hugged her back.  
- Im sorry, mother.'' she murmered into Rin's ear.  
- Its not your fault, sweetheart.'' Rin answered and hugged Gumi tighly. Kaito smiled at them and then he walked away, but stopped and turned around.  
- I think you can visit Gumiya tonight. You should do it'' Kaito said and they looked at him and then at eachother and Gumi nodded.  
- Thank you, Kaito-san'' Rin said and Kaito smiled at her and walked away. Rin stroke Gumi's hair.  
- Do you want a cup of warm choclate?'' Rin asked and Gumi smiled a little and nodded. Rin took Gumi's hand and they walked towards the kitchen together.

Gumi sat in the corridor at the police station, waiting for the cop to come and get her. Rin was satting beside Gumi, she looked really nervous.  
A young female cop walked towards them, smiling in a kindly way.  
- Hello Gumi and Rin, my name is Lily'' she said and Rin nodded kindly.  
- There cane only be one visitor who can see him. Who will go first?'' Lily asked and Rin lay a hand on Gumi's shoulder and smiled at her.  
- You can go, Sweetheart'' Rin said and Gumi smiled at her and rose from the chair. Lily smiled and walked away with Gumi following behind.  
- How are you feeling?'' Lily asked.  
- Im fine, thank you'' Gumi replayed and Lily leered back at her with a soft smile.  
- Thats good, i heard what happen.'' Lily said and Gumi looked down at the floor while walking. There was no sight of any people in the corridor, except for one cop who walked passed them.  
- Kiyoteru is fine'' Lily said and Gumi looked up at her again with an irritating grin.  
- Dont be angry, if he hadn't survived, Gumiya could never leave this place. But dont be worried, when Kiyoteru feels better he will get Gumiya's cage. But for a month, we will have Gumiya here'' Lily explained and Gumi looked down at the floor again. They walked minutes after minutes in silence until Lily stopped outside of a door that said ''204''. She unlocked it and let Gumi walk inside. In the room there was a jail bar and on the other side of it sat Gumiya on the floor, watching his hands.  
- Onii-chan!'' Gumi shouted and she ran towards the Jail bar and sat down and she took a grip of it. Gumiya looked up at her and smiled big.  
- Hey, my little sister'' He said, moving closer to the jail bar so he could reach her. He lay his left hand on Gumi's cheek and she layed a hand on his and she started to cry. Lily closed the door slowly behind them so they could be alone.  
- Im so sorry, onii-chan. Im so sorry'' Gumi said while the tears were falling down on her cheeks. Gumiya moved closer and he tried to hug her through the jail bar. Gumi looked up at him.  
- Its not your fault. Im glad you are okey'' he said and Gumi cried even more. Gumiya remembered a time when Gumi was six years old and she was crying because her toy broke and Gumiya played with her the whole day. Gumiya kissed Gumi's forehead through the jail bar and Gumi blushed.  
- I love you so much Onii-chan'' she said and Gumiya laughed softly while he was stroking her hair.  
- I love you too, Gumi-chan'' he said and Gumi looked up at him and he looked at her. They smiled at eachother while both of them were felling tears. Gumita gripped Gumi's cheeks and moved her closer to the bars and kissed her lips softly. She blushed but didn't refuse. Gumiya stopped kissing her and they sat still, staring into eachothers matching eyes. Gumiya smiled a little and Gumi followed him.  
- I will visit you everyday when i can, until the day you will get free from here'' Gumi said and Gumiya stroke Gumi's cheek.  
- Then i hope i will never get free'' he said, winking at her and Gumi blushed and started to giggle.  
- I love you my dear Big brother'' Gumi said.  
- And i love you, my precious little sister'' Gumiya answered with a smile.


End file.
